


The Myth of Ben Solo and Rey

by theghostseer



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostseer/pseuds/theghostseer
Summary: Still not over TRoS, plus I’m suffering from insomnia so here we are.Also, I’m experimenting with my writing style (tried for a form of meter 😅) tell me if you liked it!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Myth of Ben Solo and Rey

From the union of Leia Skywalker and Han Solo was born a boy named Ben, who was later given to Luke Skywalker to be trained as a Jedi. For years, the boy did well and his family surrounded him with love and most affection. Yet sinister foes were preying on him, poisoning the youngster’s mind.

A vision told his master what the boy would become a muppet of the Sith, and he with cloudy judgment dared to judge beforehand the child. Little did he know that was the final step, or Ben to leave the light and wear a new face, making a name as Kylo Ren, knight of the dark side.

War and mayhem he brought wherever he might go. Killing innocent after innocent, burning down city after city. Yet his heart still dithered between darkness and light.

Rey was born a Palpatine, yet she had no knowledge of her ancestry. Her parents had abandoned the girl early, for her own sake and safety, in the desert planet of Jaku, where she was raised a slave.

Always looking for a family, seeking a purpose in her life. The Force cannot be kept hidden, and when the time came destiny gave her wings and she flew away from the dirt and bonds that kept her chained. So she found herself fighting alongside the rebels. Later a padawan of Skywalker, step by step becoming a Jedi.

Many times Kylo Ren and Rey crossed paths, not knowing what fate and Force were plotting. That they were one, he and she the two sides of the same coin.

Every fight resembled a violent dance, teaching the two bodies to move together. As their swords crossed and clanged they began to fall for each other. Bit by bit stripping their souls. A bond so strong even death would not easily defy.

Hope was Rey for Ben and freedom was Ben for Rey. And together they stood at last against the old Emperor, the greatest enemy of the New Republic. The fight was proved a ruthless one and cost both the Emperors and Rey’s lives. Ben at once ran to save her, making the greatest sacrifice. He offered his life in exchange for hers, not hesitate to pay the price.

She opens her eyes again and before he dares to say anything, she touches his face and kisses him. Kisses him for the first and only time. Fulfilling the wish her heart for so long desired.

Ben thought it was a shame, so powerful with the Force and still he couldn’t freeze time. He could only hope the soul doesn’t fall into oblivion once the body dies. So he spoke no words, not daring to disturb his mind from memorising every detail of his beloved’s glistening eyes.

He kissed her hungrily, pushing her body against his own. One last try to make the two halves unite. And with every small breath, his heart was both overwhelmed with love and breaking from sorrow. For the moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew, he would die by her side. Either both old while asleep, or too early in the mid of battlefield.

At last, they broke apart, he could not get enough of her radiant smile. _Just one more forever_ he prays silently.

_I love you!_ he wanted to say but his soul had already left his body, becoming one with the Force as the Force enjoins. Part of him with the universe, part of him with Rey.

That was the story of Ben Solo who fall once to the Dark Side and Rey of nowhere, the girl who meant to be the last and first of the Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over TRoS, plus I’m suffering from insomnia so here we are.  
> Also, I’m experimenting with my writing style (tried for a form of meter 😅) tell me if you liked it!


End file.
